Sutherland Brothers
Quiver 1971 February 12, 1971 Sunderland Tech. College, Sunderland, ENG (supporting Clouds) March 12, 1971 Liverpool Polytechnic, Liverpool, ENG (supporting Clouds) May 15, 1971 Crystal Palace Bowl, London, ENG (Garden Party, supporting Pink Floyd, The Faces & Mountain) July 9, 1971 Van Dike, Plymouth, ENG August 21, 1971 Leytonstone Red Lion, London, ENG (supported by Curtis Maldoon) August 24, 1971 Town Hall, Watford, ENG (supporting Rory Gallagher) 1972 January 8, 1972 Starlight Club, Boston, ENG (supported by Curtis Maldoon) February 25, 1972 London City University, London, ENG (RSPA Benefit, with Atomic Rooster, Roxy Music, Paul Jones) March 18, 1972 Empire Pool, Wembley, ENG (2 shows 5.30 & 8.30, supporting T-Rex) March 24, 1972 Falcon Eltham, London, ENG March 29, 1972 Queensway Civic Hall, Dunstable, ENG (With Linda Lewis, supporting America, for Help the Aged) May 2, 1972 Roundhouse, London, ENG (Camden Festival '72, with Fairport Convention & Jonathan Kelly) May 5, 1972 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG (supporting Strawbs) June 21, 1972 Oldfield Tavern, Greenford, ENG (Supported by Walrus) July 7, 1972 Lyceum, London, ENG (Supporting Edgar Broughton Band) July 14, 1972 Leytonstone Red Lion, London, ENG July 16, 1972 Roundhouse, London, ENG (with East of Eden, Linda Lewis) August 26, 1972 Aylesbury, ENG (with Man) October 1, 1972 Greyhound, London, ENG October 28, 1972 Luton College Student Union, Luton, ENG (with Hookfoot) November 17, 1972 Stoneground, Manchester, ENG (supported by Budgie & Fruupp) November 19, 1972 Roundhouse, London, ENG (with Medicine Head, Rare Bird, Hobo) Sutherland Brothers 1971 July 24, 1971 Town Hall, Truro, ENG (Their first gig, Supporting Mott The Hoople) July 25, 1971 Guildhall, Plymouth, ENG (Supporting Mott The Hoople) July 31, 1971 The Dome, Brighton, ENG (Supporting Mott The Hoople. Cancelled due to illness) August 7, 1971 Town Hall, Torquay, ENG (Supporting Mott The Hoople) August 29, 1971 Lyceum, London, ENG (Supporting Mott The Hoople & Warm Dust) September 8, 1971 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG (Supporting Cat Stevens) September 9, 1971 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG September 10, 1971 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Supporting Cat Stevens) September 12, 1971, Concert Hall, Amstersdam, NED September 23, 1971 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG September 24, 1971 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT September 29, 1971 Coliseum, London, ENG October 9, 1971 Leicester University, Leicester, ENG October 22, 1971 Top Rank, Doncaster, ENG (Supporting Mott The Hoople) December 3, 1971 Marquee, London, ENG (supporting Brinsley Schwarz) December 7, 1971 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (supporting Amazing Blondel, with Claire Hamill) December 8, 1971 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG (supporting Amazing Blondel, with Claire Hamill) December 9, 1971 St. Georges Hall, Bradford, ENG (supporting Amazing Blondel, with Claire Hamill) 1972 January 8, 1972 Winter Gardens, Malvern, ENG (Supporting Mott The Hoople) February 11, 1972 Town Hall, High Wycombe, ENG (Supporting David Bowie) (unconfirmed) February 12, 1972 Imperial College Great Hall, London, ENG (Supporting David Bowie) February 16, 1972 Lancaster University, Lancaster, ENG (supporting John Martyn) February 18, 1972 Sheffield University, Sheffield, ENG (Supporting David Bowie) March ?, 1972 ICA Nash House, London, ENG March 17, 1972 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG (Supporting David Bowie) March 26, 1972 Torrington, London, ENG April 11, 1972 Marquee, London, ENG April 21, 1972 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG (rescheduled from March 21st, Supporting David Bowie) 30/4 Montreux: Golden Rose Festival, closing show Alongside Amazing Blondell, Gary Wright and The Doors. May 5, 1972 Roundhouse, London, ENG (Camden Festival '72, with Donovan & Duncan Browne) 28/5 Great Western Express Festival, Lincoln Day 3: Beach Boys, Sly & Family Stone, Slade, Monty Python, Focus, Lindisfarne June 16, 1972 Mayfair Ballroom, Newcastle, ENG (supporting Argent) June 25, 1972 Woodside Park, London, ENG June 29, 1972 Marquee, London, ENG (Supported by Smith, Perkins & Smith) August 13, 1972 Richfield Avenue, Reading, ENG (The 11th National Jazz, Blues & Rock Festival) August 20, 1972 Lyceum, London, ENG (with Vinegar Joe & Hackensack) August 25, 1972 Theatre Royal Stratford, London, ENG August 27, 1972 Marquee, London, ENG September 27, 1972 London Central Polytechnic, London, ENG (Supporting John Martyn) September 28, 1972 Town Hall, Watford, ENG (Supporting The Strawbs) November 9, 1972 Capitol Theatre, Cardiff, WAL (CND Benefit, Supporting The Strawbs) November 19, 1972 Hardrock, Manchester, ENG (With Capability Brown) November 25, 1972 Town Hall, Falkirk, SCOT November 26, 1972 Aberdeen University, Aberdeen, SCOT November 27, 1972 Glasgow University, Glasgow, SCOT December 13, 1972 St. Georges Hall, Bradford, ENG (Supporting Hawkwind) Sutherland Brothers & Quiver December 29, 1972 Marquee, London, ENG (first gig as Sutherland Brothers & Quiver) 1973 January 1, 1973 Kingston Polytechnic, Kingston, ENG (with Badger. Advertised as Quiver) February 9, 1973 Aberystwyth University, Aberystwyth, WAL February 11, 1973 Queen's University, Belfast, NI February 17, 1973 Sunderland Polytechnic, Sunderland, ENG February 24, 1973 Crewe College, Crewe, ENG February 28, 1973 Village Bowl, Bournemouth, ENG March 1, 1973 Town Hall, Cheltenham, ENG March 2, 1973 Liverpool University Carnatic Halls, Liverpool, ENG March 3, 1973 Alsager College, Stoke, ENG March 9, 1973 South Parade, Portsmouth, ENG March 10, 1973 Mid Herts College, Welwyn Garden City, ENG (Supported by Emma) March 13, 1973 Lady Mitchell Hall, Cambridge, ENG March 15, 1973 Technical College, Grimsby, ENG March 16, 1973 Lanchester Polytechnic, Coventry, ENG March 17, 1973 Cromer, ENG March 21, 1973 Cardiff Old Union, Cardiff, WAL March 22, 1973 Dixieland Ballroom, Colwyn Bay, WAL March 25, 1973 Shaw Theatre, London, ENG (Supported by Mark Allain) March 30, 1973 BBC Speakeasy April 3, 1973 BBC Radio 1 In Concert recording April 5, 1973 Marquee, London, ENG (Advertised as "Quiverland Brothers") April 23, 1973 Caley Cinema, Edinburgh, SCOT April 24, 1973 Marquee, London, ENG April 28, 1973 Winter Gardens, Malvern, ENG (Supported by Albert & Sidewinder) May 10, 1973 Warwick University, Warwick, ENG May 11, 1973 South Pier Pavilion, Lowestoft, ENG May 12, 1973 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, ENG May 18, 1973 King's College, London, ENG May 19, 1973 Bede College, Durham, ENG May 20, 1973 Caley Cinema, Edinburgh, SCOT May 21, 1973 Civic Centre, Motherwell, SCOT May 24, 1973 Dacorum College, Hemel Hempstead, ENG (Supported by Curly) May 27, 1973 Empire Pool, Wembley, ENG (Supporting Hawkwind, with Magic Michael, Deke Leonard & Iceberg, Danny & The Racing Cars, Fruup & Mothership Control by Andy Dunkley) May 31, 1973 Malcolm's Club, Hull, ENG June 2, 1973 Clitheroe Castle, Clitheroe, ENG (Clitheroe Festival, with Stackridge, Greenslade, Longdancer & Fumble) June 16, 1973 Civic Hall, Dunstable, ENG (supporting Pink Fairies) June 17, 1973 Roundhouse, London, ENG (Supporting Axis, Camel, etc.) July 2, 1973 Marquee, London, ENG (Supported by Ace & Jerry Floyd) July 7, 1973 St. Pancras Town Hall, London, ENG July 28, 1973 Cheltenham Festival (Headline act After Rod Stewart & the Faces pulled out when Kenny Jones was taken ill and was hospitalised) August 15, 1973 Municipal Auditorium, Mobile, AL (supporting Elton John) August 16, 1973 Sam Houston Coliseum, Houston, TX (supporting Elton John) August 17, 1973 Convention Centre Arena, San Antonio, TX (supporting Elton John) August 18, 1973 Cotton Bowl, Dallas, TX (supporting Elton John & Steely Dan) August 19, 1973 Arrowhead Stadium, Kansas City, MO (supporting Elton John) August 23, 1973 Sports Center, Minneapolis, MN (supporting Elton John) August 24, 1973 International Amphitheater, Chicago, IL (supporting Elton John) (poss 25th as well) August 26, 1973 State Fairgrounds, Des Moines, IA (supporting Elton John) August 28, 1973 University of Utah Special Events Center, Salt Lake City, UT (supporting Elton John) August 30, 1973 Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR (supporting Elton John) August 31, 1973 Seattle Center Coliseum, Seattle, WA (supporting Elton John) September 1, 1973 Balboa Stadium, San Diego, CA (supporting Elton John & Steely Dan) September 3, 1973 University Arena, Albuquerque, NM (supporting Elton John) September 7, 1973 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Elton John) September 8, 1973 Long Beach Arena, Long Beach, CA (supporting Elton John) September 9, 1973 Coliseum Arena, Oakland, CA (supporting Elton John) September 22, 1973 Atlanta Stadium, Atlanta, GA (supporting Elton John) September 23, 1973 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (supporting Elton John) September 24, 1973 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, NY (supporting Elton John) September 25, 1973 Boston Garden, Boston, MA (supporting Elton John) September 30, 1973 Civic Centre, Baltimore, MD (supporting Elton John) October 3, 1973 University Of Dayton Arena, Dayton, OH (supporting Elton John) October 5, 1973 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI (supporting Elton John) October 6, 1973 St. John Arena, Columbus, OH (supporting Elton John) October 7, 1973 Indiana University Assembly Hall, Bloomington, IN (supporting Elton John) October 9, 1973 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA (supporting Elton John) October 11, 1973 Mid South Coliseum, Memphis, TN (supporting Elton John) October 13, 1973 Stokely Athletic Center, Knoxville, TN (supporting Elton John) October 18, 1973 Memorial Coliseum, Auburn, AL (supporting Elton John) October 19, 1973 University of Georgia Coliseum, Athens, GA October 20, 1973 Hollywood Sportatorium, Hollywood, FL October 21, 1973 University of Florida Gymnasium, Gainesville, FL November 9, 1973 Sussex University, Brighton, ENG November 10, 1973 Oxford Polytechnic, Oxford, ENG November 15, 1973 Portsmouth Polytechnic, Portsmouth, Portsmouth, ENG November 17, 1973 Doncaster College of Education, Doncaster, ENG November 21, 1973 Sheffield University, Sheffield, ENG November 23, 1973 Brunel University, Uxbridge, ENG November 30, 1973 Luton Technical College, Luton, ENG December 1, 1973 London School of Economics, London, ENG December 7, 1973 Aston University, Birmingham, ENG December 8, 1973 Bradford University, Bradford, ENG (supported by Mike Maran) December 10, 1973 Marquee, London, ENG December 14, 1973 Leeds Polytechnic, Leeds, ENG December 15, 1973 Stoneground, Manchester, ENG 1974 January 11, 1974 Edinburgh University, Edinburgh, SCOT January 12, 1974 Glasgow University, Glasgow, SCOT January 18, 1974 South Bank Poly, London, ENG January 19, 1974 Cardiff University, Cardiff, WAL January 24, 1974 Warwick University, Warwick, ENG January 25, 1974 Greenwich Town Hall, London, ENG (Supported by Wild Turkey) January 26, 1974 University of East Anglia, Norwich, ENG January 27, 1974 Lancaster University, Lancaster, ENG February 1, 1974 Marquee, London, ENG February 2, 1974 Manchester University, Manchester, ENG February 6, 1974 Leicester Poly, Leicester, ENG February 8, 1974 Imperial College, London, ENG February 9, 1974 Lawns Centre, Hull, ENG February 10, 1974 Hatfield Poly, Hatfield, ENG February 12, 1974 Glen Ballroom, Llanelli, WAL (supporting Budgie) February 14-18, 1974 Tour of Holland February 19, 1974 Locarno, Birmingham, ENG February 22, 1974 Winter Gardens, Penzance, ENG February 24, 1974 Roundhouse, London, ENG March 8, 1974 Bristol University, Bristol, ENG (Rag Ball, Supporting Wizzard) March 9, 1974 Nordmarkhalle, Rendsburg, GER (Supporting Traffic) March 10, 1974 Congresshalle, Hamburg, GER (Supporting Traffic) March 11, 1974 Halle Munsterland, Munster, GER (Supporting Traffic) March 12, 1974 Philipshalle, Dusseldorf, GER (Supporting Traffic) March 13, 1974 Deutsches Museum, Munich, GER (Supporting Traffic) March 14, 1974 Eberthalle, Ludvigshafen, GER (Supporting Traffic) March 17, 1974 ATSV Halle, Saarbrucken, GER (Supporting Traffic) March 18, 1974 Jahrhunderthalle, Frankfurt, GER (Supporting Traffic) March 19, 1974 Stadthalle, Karlsruhe, GER (Supporting Traffic) March 21, 1974 Evenementehal, Groningen, NED (Supporting Traffic) March 22, 1974 Concertgebouw, Amsterdam, NED (Supporting Traffic) March 23, 1974 Stadsschouwburg, Eindhoven, NED (Supporting Traffic) March 24, 1974 Marni Cinema, Brussels, BEL March 26, 1974 Pandora's, Swansea, WAL March 27, 1974 Barry Memorial Hall, Cardiff, WAL March 28, 1974 Top of the World, Stafford, ENG (Supported by Chopper) March 29, 1974 College of Education, Hereford, ENG March 31, 1974 Queens Hotel, Westcliff-On-Sea, ENG April 7, 1974 Rainbow, London, ENG (Supported by Brinsley Schwartz) April 16, 1974 Barbarella's, Birmingham, ENG April 18, 1974 Colman's Ballroom, Nottingham, ENG April 20, 1974 City Hall, St Albans, ENG April 26, 1974 Patti Pavilion, Swansea, WAL 28/4 Ewell Tech, Surrey May U.S. tour May 13, 1974 Masonic Auditorium, Detroit, MI (supporting Climax Blues Band & Boz Scaggs) 19/7 City Hall, St Albans, ENG (Tim Renwick was ill and replaced by Dave Gilmour) 26/7 Marquee, London, ENG (Iain Sutherland was ill and replaced by Dave Gilmour) ?/8 Reading Festival (Saturday) August 4, 1974 Winning Post, Twickenham, ENG September 9, 1974 Friar's Club, Aylesbury, ENG (Supported by Decameron) September 13, 1974 Mayfair Ballroom, Newcastle, ENG (Supported by Sassafras) September 29, 1974 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (Supporting Dave Mason) 2/10 Bristol Polytechnic, Bristol, ENG (With Curved Air) 3/10 Bath University, Bath, ENG 4/10 Maria Gray College, Twickenham, ENG 9/10 Enfield Polytechnic, London, ENG 11/10 Hastings Pier Pavilion, Hastings, ENG 14/10 North Polytechnic, Holloway, London 17/10 Technical College, Maidstone, ENG 31/10 Locarno, Sunderland, ENG 1/11-9/11 Tour of France 14/11 Aberystwyth University, Aberystwyth, WAL 21/11 Cardiff University, Cardiff, WAL 23/11 Leas Cliff Hall, Folkestone, ENG December 28, 1974 Friar's Club, Aylesbury, ENG (Supported by Kursaal Flyers) 1975 January 19, 1975 Woodville Halls, Gravesend, ENG February 6, 1975 Clouds, Tollcross, SCOT 14/2 Nottingham University, Nottingham, ENG 15/2 Dagenham Roundhouse, London, ENG 21/2 Ripon College 22/2 Manchester University, Manchester, ENG 25/2 Barbarella's, Birmingham, ENG May 3, 1975 Glasgow University, Glasgow, SCOT June 6, 1975 Mayfair Ballroom, Newcastle, ENG (supporting Camel) June 7, 1975 University of East Anglia, Norwich, ENG June 8, 1975 Roundhouse, London, ENG (Supported by Hustler & Upp) June 13, 1975 Hockerill, Bishop's Stortford, ENG June 14, 1975 Leas Cliff Hall, Folkstone, ENG June 20, 1975 Lancaster University, Lancaster, ENG June 21, 1975 Sheffield Polytechnic, Sheffield, ENG June 24, 1975 Marquee, London, ENG June 26, 1975 Chelmsford FE College Chancellor Hall, Chelmsford, ENG June 27, 1975 Brunel University, Uxbridge, ENG June 28, 1975 St. George's College, Darlington, ENG July 12, 1975 Friar's Club, Aylesbury, ENG (Supported by Good Habit) October 11, 1975 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG Lynyrd Skynyrd UK Tour 1975 October 25, 1975 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG (supporting Lynyrd Skynyrd) October 26, 1975 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG (supporting Lynyrd Skynyrd) October 27, 1975 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (supporting Lynyrd Skynyrd) October 28, 1975 Dome, Brighton, ENG (supporting Lynyrd Skynyrd) October 30, 1975 Empire, Liverpool, ENG (supporting Lynyrd Skynyrd) October 31, 1975 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG (supporting Lynyrd Skynyrd) November 1, 1975 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT (supporting Lynyrd Skynyrd) November 3, 1975 Oxford Polytechnic, Oxford, ENG (supporting Lynyrd Skynyrd) November 4, 1975 Capitol Theatre, Cardiff, WAL (supporting Lynyrd Skynyrd) November 28, 1975 Polytechnic Of Central London, London, ENG (supported by Brand X) December 6, 1975 Wearmouth Hall, Sunderland, ENG (supported by Wally) December 12, 1975 College of Technology, Glasgow, SCOT (Christmas Ball) 1976 January 11, 1976 Victoria Palace, London, ENG (Supported by Starry-Eyed & Laughing) January 18, 1976 Pavilion, Hemel Hempstead, ENG (Supported by Human Orchestra) January 23, 1976 Aberdeen University, Aberdeen, SCOT (Supported by Pallas) January 24, 1976 Glasgow University, Glasgow, SCOT February 22, 1976 Watersmeet, Rickmansworth, ENG February 26, 1976 Town Hall, Torquay, ENG (Supported by Lamplight) Spring eight week tour of USA, including California, Texas, Florida, Pennsylvania & New York, supporting Styx, Rush & Boz Scaggs. March 18, 1976 Civic Center, Dodge City, KS (supporting Styx) March 21, 1976 Memorial Auditorium, Sacramento, CA (supporting Rush & Styx) March 23, 1976 Warnors Theater, Fresno, CA (supporting Rush & Styx) March 25, 1976 Armory, Medford, OR (supporting Rush & Styx) March 26, 1976 Paramount Theater, Seattle, WA (supporting Rush & Styx) March 27, 1976 Gonzaga University Kennedy Pavilion, Spokane, WA (supporting Rush & Styx) March 28, 1976 Paramount Theater, Portland, OR (supporting Rush & Styx, who cancelled) April 9, 1976 Indiana Fairgrounds Coliseum Coliseum, Indianapolis, IN (supporting Rush & Ted Nugent) May 1, 1976 Memorial Auditorium, Utica, NY (supporting Blue Oyster Cult & Styx) May 14, 1976 Lyceum, London, ENG June 19, 1976 Ninian Park, Cardiff, WAL (West Coast Rock Show, with Bob Marley, Country Joe, Eric Burdon & The Pretty Things) Aug 3 week tour of Belgium & Holland 28/8 Reading Festival Along with AC/DC & Camel 1976 Autumn tour, supported by Moon: September 24, 1976 Bridlington Spa September 26, 1976 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG September 28, 1976 Guildhall, Preston, ENG September 29, 1976 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT September 30, 1976 Capitol Theatre, Aberdeen, SCOT October 1, 1976 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT (supported by Moon) October 2, 1976 ABC, Chester, ENG October 3, 1976 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG October 5, 1976 Plaza Cinema, Bangor, WAL October 6, 1976 Aberystwth University, Aberystwth, WAL October 7, 1976 Capitol, Cardiff, WAL October 8, 1976 Victoria Hall, Hanley, ENG (supported by Moon) October 10, 1976 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG October 11, 1976 Pavilion, Hemel Hempstead, ENG October 12, 1976 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG October 13, 1976 Palace Theatre, Manchester, ENG (supported by Moon) October 14, 1976 University of East Anglia, Norwich, ENG October 16, 1976 Leicester Polytechnic, Leicester, ENG October 17, 1976 New Theatre, Oxford, ENG October 18, 1976 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG October 19, 1976 Civic Hall, Guilford, ENG October 20, 1976 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG October 21, 1976 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG October 22, 1976 Spa Hall, Bridlington, ENG October 23, 1976 Leeds University, Leeds, ENG October 24, 1976 Empire, Liverpool, ENG October 25, 1976 Dome, Brighton, ENG October 27, 1976 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (poss 26th as well) December 10, 1976 Edinburgh University, Edinburgh, SCOT December 11, 1976 Strathclyde University, Glasgow, SCOT December 12, 1976 Market Hall, Carlisle, ENG 1977 January 28-29, 1977 Tower Theater, Upper Darby, PA (supporting The Kinks) February 1-2, 1977 Palladium, New York City, NY (supporting The Kinks) February 12, 1977 Uptown Theater, Chicago, IL February 27, 1977 Royal Oak Music Theater, Royal Oak, MI (2 shows 7.00 & 10.00, supported by Sammy Hagar) Sutherland Brothers & Quiver UK Tour 1977 September 9, 1977 Ulster Hall, Belfast, NI September 10, 1977 Dublin Stadium, Dublin, IRE September 17, 1977 Pavilion, West Runton, ENG September 18, 1977 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG September 19, 1977 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG September 22, 1977 Civic Hall, Dunstable, ENG (supported by City Boy) September 24, 1977 Rainbow, London, ENG (supported by City Boy) September 25, 1977 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG September 27, 1977 Civic Hall, Guildford, ENG (supported by City Boy) September 29, 1977 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT (supported by City Boy) October 1, 1977 Usher Hall, Edniburgh, SCOT (supported by City Boy) October 2, 1977 Caird Hall, Dundee, SCOT (supported by City Boy) October 3, 1977 Capital Theatre, Aberdeen, SCOT (supported by City Boy) October 6, 1977 Victoria Hall, Hanley, ENG (supported by City Boy) October 7, 1977 Lancaster University, Lancaster, ENG (supported by City Boy) October 8, 1977 Leeds University, Leeds, ENG (supported by City Boy) October 9, 1977 Theatre Royal, York, ENG (supported by City Boy) October 12, 1977 City Hall, Hull, ENG October 14, 1977 Cardiff University, Cardiff, WAL October 15, 1977 Guildhall, Southampton, ENG October 16, 1977 Guildhall, Plymouth, ENG October 17, 1977 Exeter University, Exeter, ENG October 18, 1977 New Theatre, Oxford, ENG October 20, 1977 Empire, Liverpool, ENG October 21, 1977 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG October 22, 1977 Congress Theatre, Eastbourne, ENG October 24, 1977 Albert Hall, Nottingham, ENG October 25, 1977 Victoria Hall, Hanley, ENG October 26, 1977 Apollo, Manchester, ENG October 27, 1977 Brengwyn Hall, Swansea, WAL 1978 1/10 Civic Theatre, Leamington Spa The tour, as initially planned, was disrupted, due to the illness of Willie Wilson. Originally thought to have had hepatitis, Willie, in the end, was diagnosed with tonsillitis. The dates shown are the ones that took place once the tour resumed, following Willie's bout of ill health. 2/10 Sheffield Polytechnic 3/10 Top of the World, Stafford 4/10 Birmingham University 5/10 Plymouth Polytechnic 11/10 Patti Pavilion, Swansea 12/10 Winning Post, Twickenham 15/10 Marquee, London 18/10 Community Centre, Slough 19/10 Loughborough University 23/10 Corn Exchange, Bedford 24/10 Manchester Polytechnic 25/10 Bath University 26/10 Bristol University 1979 as the Sutherland Brothers Band, with Steve Simpson (lead guitar), Mick Weaver (keyboards), Chrissie Stewart (bass) & Billy Rankin (drums). Support was the Bliss Band for the first three gigs, then, fresh off supporting Nils Lofgren on tour, Live Wire: 27/9 Wales Polytechnic, Treforest 28/9 Bath University 29/9 Bradford University 30/9 Blackburn King George's Hall 1/10 Aberystwyth University 2/10 Bournemouth Town Hall 4/10 Durham University 5/10 Newcastle Poly 6/10 Aberdeen University 7/10 Dundee University 8/10 Ayr Pavilion 9/10 Strathclyde University, Glasgow 11/10 Middlesborough Town Hall 12/10 Birmingham Aston University 13/10 Manchester University 14/10 Ipswich Gaumont 17/10 Sheffield Polytechnic 19/10 Croydon Fairfield Halls 20/10 Reading University 21/10 Peterborough ABC 1979 Sutherland Brothers Band October 2, 1979 Town Hall, Bournemouth, ENG (supported by Live Wire) October 18, 1979 The Venue, London, ENG (supported by Live Wire) In 1983 (3 December), Gavin & Iain performed at a wedding reception in Stoke for a friend, Chris Ellis, who played bass in Demon. Gavin had been involved in occasional work, including recordings, with Demon around that time, so the reception entertainment consisted of several people getting on stage from time to time and jamming. As well as the two Suths, there were members of Demon and the great contemporary folk singer, Michael Chapman. In 1986, the last ever Sutherland Brothers professional gig 9/8/86 Cropredy Festival (the annual Fairport Convention festival). Iain & Gavin appeared on the Saturday of this festival, performing a few numbers as a duo, before being joined by Jerry Donahue (guitar), Dave Pegg (bass) and Dave Mattacks (drums).